Blood on her Hands
by harrys-sad-fish
Summary: Hermione has a dark secret she's concealed for many years... Her parents are gangsters, the heads of a vast mafia empire. What happens when her dark secret slips out? And why is Draco the only one who stands by her?
1. Default Chapter

**BLOOD ON HER HANDS**

**Part One**

* * *

No one knows me…

At least… not the _real _me.

I study, I joke with my friends, I perform spells. They don't know what I've seen in my life, the terrible things I've done.

I told them my parents were dentists. Just ordinary, Muggle dentists. They don't know how _wrong_ they truly were.

My parents are not dentists.

They're mobsters.

My childhood was punctuated by the cries of the innocent as my father ordered them brutally gunned down. As a nine-year-old, I was forced to kill a man who would have shot _me_ in retaliation for something my father had done.

I tell Harry and Ron my parents are dentists. They never think to question it.

They don't see the hard glint in my eyes. They don't see the blood on my hands.

I wish I could just confide in _someone_. I wish I could truly be Hermione Granger, witch extraordinaire… a know-it-all with no concern outside of the petty dynamics of the wizarding world and the perils of failing my next homework assignment. I wish I could laugh with conviction.

But… it can never happen.

If Harry and Ron knew how corrupt, how horrible I truly am, they would never look at me the same way again.

They're both so young in their own ways. Sometimes I feel like… as though I'm in a different world than they are… Like I'm a hundred years older than them and beyond their comprehension. I wish sometimes that I could just be a normal teenager like them.

But it will never happen as long as I cherish my dark, dirty secret. I will always have to keep my true self in the shadows.

They would never know. None of them would.

Or so I thought…

* * *

**To be Continued...**

**Review, please review! I promise naked Draco in the next chapterif you do! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

DRACO'S POV

I stood there, my body throbbing in agony, watching the clear water run down the blue and black bruises my father had left on my legs. Another year at Hogwarts stood before me like a chain around my neck, weighing me into the abyss of my dark future.

How could I go on like this? How could I bear it?

It seemed every year it became more and more difficult, concealing my home life from the prying eyes of my fellow students. To them, I was the golden child of Slytherin, the prince, the heir to the great Malfoy family.

I knew, however, that I was just a weak, frightened child, unloved, unwanted.

It all changed that day, though… As I stood in the shower unit on Hogwarts express, basking in the cool, soothing embrace of the shower, turned to retrieve my towel—

And found myself face to face with a mudblood.

"Granger!" I snarled, grabbing the towel to hide my lithe, naked body.

Hermione Granger goggled at me, her pert, rosebud lips open like a butterfly. For a moment, I was enraptured by just how beautiful she'd become over the summer-- slim, curvy... her hair glowing with glorious highlights--

And abruptly, she vanished back into the compartment. And all I felt was humiliation, and an uncomfortable tickling of arousal.

_No! She's a Mudblood!_ I thought fiercely, willing the desire away.

How much had she seen? I wondered, panicked. Had she seen the Malfoy's dark secret?

Merlin, what would I do?

* * *

Hermione was trembling as she retreated down the aisle, trying to banish the image of that beautiful, yet tragically battered body from her mind. Hot images of sweaty naked Draco, however, tormented her like nightmarish longings she could not deny. 

What had that boy suffered through in his life? What sort of brutal monster must he have fought to obtain those horrible dark bruises that covered his entire dripping wet body?

"I feel bad for him, and his battered body, but I feel worse for myself." She thought, feeling worse for herself than his battered body. Her parents were mobsters after all, a terrible secret that caused her unspeakable pain and torment every day of her life.

Every day she lived as the daughter of her ghastly parents.

But then, guilt struck her like a physical blow. How could she pity herself more than that poor, beaten boy? How could she be so selfish?

"My parents have done far worse to the snitches they've beaten and murdered," she reflected thoughtfully. "So is the blood on my hands for that, as well?"

And she knew then, in a flash of powerful insight, that she needed to help the misunderstood young Slytherin escape whoever was brutally tormenting him.

And she knew she needed to banish the images of that gloriously sexy body from her mind… because it was wrong. No one could ever see her true self; she would never dare show them. She never risk them all hating her.

Taking a deep breath, and steeling herself, she put on her best smile, and entered the compartment with her friends.

"Hello, Harry, Ronald, Neville. How was your summer?"

As the three oblivious, young men launched into cheerful conversation, she could not help but dwell upon the haunted look in Draco's eyes… the one she'd seen all too often in the mirror herself. And she could not help but realize… perhaps she'd met a kindred spirit, at long last.

She didn't notice Neville's rapt stare.

To Be Continued?

* * *

Ooh, Draco and Hermione are soooo cute together! I am so excited about writing a story about their love, and dealing with other kids who are not so cool with it. Do you want to see more? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! XD 

OR woulde you rather she get with someone else? Like Neville? Or Ron? Or maybe she could get with them, and then get with Draco cause he gets jealous? LEMME KNOW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Neville's POV**

Neville stared raptly as Hermione tossed her glorious mane of golden-brown-reddish hair, the sunlight catching in sparkles upon its surface. How beautiful she'd become over the summer. How sexy and curvy she was now, yet much slimmer.

He himself had been working out, and he was now a studly young man with muscles a good haircut and so much potential. Gone were the days when he would be called "Cheddar Muffin." He was no longer cheddary. Or a muffin. Now he was a stud.

But she didn't even seem to notice him, as he watched raptly, and her hair tossed back and forth. She did not once look his way, except to send him a dismissive hello nod.

And suddenly, he noticed who she was looking at. It couldn't be. A lone figure across the room. His handsome features thrown into half shadows. His brooding grey eyes glinting like a steely knife.

Draco Malfoy brooded. And Hermione Granger watched him.

**Draco's POV**

I could not stop thinking of Hermoine. "_Hermione." _I was even calling out for Hermione in my mind, despite every effort I made to thrust her away. She was so beautiful now.

Perhaps she was always so beautiful, and I was just a foolish boy, blind to her beauty. I felt drawn to her now, and I couldn't control myself. I wanted to touch her, stroke her beautiful hair, hold her close to my body. "Hermione…"

"You say something Draco?" Crabbe grunted.

"No shut up."

He shut up.

Yet I couldn't forget my innermost fantasies… "Hermione"…

**Hermione's POV**

He looked so tragic, sitting here all by himself, as though he had been abandoned humanity so cruelly. Oh how my heart ached for him, and I could just remember those bruises that must have caused him so much grief and torment.

I wished I could help him. I wished…

Suddenly the door burst open! We all stared in shock and screamed, but my voice was frozen in my throat with horror.

It was _my father!_

TBC

* * *

Sorry it's so short, I wanted to leave you guys in SUSPENZ! & NEXT CHAPPY WILL BE SO SO COOL! YOU WILL BE SOOO EXCITED WHEN YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS WITH DRACO AND HERMY!

I LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE REVIEW! XD REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**PART FOUR**

* * *

How could he be here? Here, in this sudden realm of uncertainty? The Wizarding World was my haven… my secret place… the world of my dreams, the place whereunto I could divest myself of that blackest taint my lineage had swathed so brutally upon my soul.

I caught Draco's glittering silver eyes, where he stood half-cloaked in inky black shadows across the room, and for a moment, I swore I saw compassion glinting in their enigmatic depths.

Suddenly, I longed for him to come rescue me… Rescue me from this shame, rescue me from the horror of my life…

But reality stood before me like an unflinching sentinel. My father was here, here, in front of all my fellow witch and wizards. He would expose his brutality, his depravity—and thus, _mine._

Good God, why was this happening to me?

It couldn't be happening!

My father fixed me with a steely gaze, his lips set in a thin line rife with condemnation.

"Hermione," he said ominously, "You must come with me. Your mother and I have much to discuss with you."

I eyed him warily as his hand crept down towards his pocket, where I knew he kept three different machine guns.

"I am not in the mood to tarry, my daughter." He cast a disdainful glance at my fellow students, who stood there watching awe, horror, and in some cases, boredom.

"No, father!" I cried. "I will not follow you! _I am happy here_! I've found all the love you've denied me… all the happiness and security that you've selfishly squandered while smiting down your foes!"

Suddenly, the one thing I had dreaded most of all, the awful horror that haunted my dreams, occurred.

"Hermione," my father said, "Just because your mother and I are gangsters and thus kill many people, does not mean you are any better than us. I know you killed someone, too! There is Blood on Your Hands, too, young lady!"

I heard horrified gasps and screams all around me, like a symphony of gasps and screams—filled with condemnation, replete with my impending banishment from the society of my fellow students.

I felt my shoulders droop, and my head dropped with heavy shame. I could not bear to see the horror on the faces of my classmates. I could not bear to stand here, exposed before them like a shameless wanton, or a Lady Godiva on an infamous ride through the countryside.

I withered with shame.

But then something amazing happened.

"Mr. Granger!" Boomed Draco's voice. "You leave Hermione alone!"

Like a knight from my dreams, Draco emerged from the stock frozen crowd, and approached in a swift canter, his wand erect and imposing.

"And who are you, young man?" my father hissed, his eyes narrowing upon Draco like a vulture's keen instinct for prey. "I warn you… you will not care for what happens to you if you tangle with me and mine… You will not care for it at all."

Draco laughed mockingly. "I laugh mockingly at your idle threats!" he cried.

_Oh, no, Draco!_ My heart screamed.

I knew what was going to happen. And it did.

My father brandished his machine gun from his pocket, firing it directly into Draco's heart

"Nooooo! Father!" I screamed, vaulting across the room, and leaping into the path of the bullets, my wand drawn as I whispered a spell to make sure that Draco was knocked out of the way.

Pain, unlike anything I had ever experience, hit my heart.

I stared numbly at the blood gushing from my chest. I was dying!

I'd been shot!

My life energy drained out before me onto the floor, and the world went dim. I felt my legs give out from under me, and the last thing I glimpsed was Draco's stricken face.

To Be Continued

* * *

**THERE! I gave you guys a longer chappy just like you wanted! ;-D So gimme gimme gimme more reviews! I LOOOOVEEE YOUUU ALLLL!**

**AND NEXT CHAPPY IS GONNA HAVE SOMEONE KISSING HERMY! WHO DO YOU THINK IT WILL BE? xD Yay! And PLEASE review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HERMIONE'S POV**

Hermione contemplated why she used big words all the time, such as 'smite' and 'squander'. She decided it was because she was British, and British people tended to use big words, like 'loquacious', 'propitious', and 'lotion'.

But then she was distracted from her thoughts by the bullet hole in her stomach. For she had just been shot. _By her father._

_Oh, you treacherous, treacherous man!_ She thought. _I abhor you!_ _I loathe to call you my progenitor!_

"I know you loathe to call me your progenitor right now, but it is a biological fact that I still am. You will get up off that floor right now young lady and do your filial duty." He kicked her bullet hole.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

I rushed to her side… her beautiful hair caked in her own blood and vomit. Cradling her head in my bloody hands, I looked deep into her distant eyes. Could she even recognize me, me who saw in her eyes a kindred spirit, one with whom I could never bare to part? Hot tears rushed to my eyes as I feared my heart might break, like the blood might spill out of it as hers had done, all over my very nice Armani shirt.

It had been a birthday present from Aunt Bella, a lovely forget-me-not blue, suitable for my complexion. Father said so. He was very keen on the color. I kept a yellow handkerchief in the breast pocket, since father said it was nice color combination. The red of my imagined blood and Hermione's real blood made a very fitting addition color wise, completing the primary triad.

I had seen this same shirt on a male model in one of my mother's catalogues, but I thought it looked better on me. It complimented my eyes very nicely. But now they were reflecting blood, and I think that the shirt would currently look better on the model.

**Neville's P.O.V.**

Draco was just sitting there, blankly staring at his bloody shirt. He must have been extremely shocked. He was touching her hair, her glorious mane of wild-passion-love. I couldn't stand it any longer. I had always dreamt of being in that position, cradling her bloodstained body, but now _he_ was usurping my rightful place. I too am British.

Hermione, your blood would complement my shirt just as well as his! Although I wore a plain brown shirt, that rather fetchingly graced my chocolate brown eyes, you always said I looked like feces. But now, I could finally change that. I could finally make a difference.

Oh Hermione, I couldn't bear to see you in his arms, bleeding your life slowly away just to complement his perfectly colored shirt! I had to be strong, as mum had always told me. I had to save you.

Suddenly, I began to feel a bit nauseous. And loquacious. But in my nausea I was actually decidedly unloquacious. And then I fainted.

**Draco's POV**

Her lips looked so puffy and appealing, I leaned down to press my own puffy lips against hers. For just a moment I tasted the most glorious, sweetness, like ambrosia. Ohh, my darling, deadish Hermione-- AGH! Hermione's father just punched me! My cheek erupted in pain. I think it was from the punch. He grabbed her from my loving GASP! clutches… The wizards and witches were helpless to stop him. Dumbledore and Snape stared in dismay at the Tommy Gun Mr. Granger pointed at the students and Dumbledore and Snape. Mr. Granger ran from the castle. And then, he was gone.

"Let him take her!" yelled Ronald Weasley in an English accent. "Her father is clearly a gangster, so she is clearly the progeny of a gangster."

Harry looked betrayed. He said "I haven't felt this betrayed since the last time someone betrayed me. Indubitably!"

I suddenly felt such compassion for her, even with Blood On Her Hands. She did not deserve this. Her friends had abandoned her in a whimsical instant. In a moment of whimsy, her world had fallen apart. I knew how that felt… for I too, had Blood On My Hands. Thinking of this blood, I looked down at my hands, and realized I had _real_ Blood On My Hands. It was Hermione's. I vowed right there, on the grave of my Grandfather Ed, under the stars of the night and the thundering gods above, that I would remember her always, and would never rest until she was back in my arms, but preferably in a different context, without blood.

* * *

**Hiiiiii! I tried really, really hard to make it sound morep rofessional, like a real writer! Bcuz I didn't get wso many reviews last chapppy! Did u guysw not like ot so much? Oh that makes me saddd! I hope this one u like better! DRACY FINALLY KISSED HERMY! SQUEEEEE! XDXDXD XOXOXOXOX LOVE U! U MY FAVORITE PEEPS! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEEEAAAAZZZZEEE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Blood on Her Hands**

She gazed listlessly out the window, thinking about her last attempt at escape… She had only broken her arm that time, which was lucky since she had fallen three stories from the tower she was locked in, when her makeshift rope gave out. Her father insisted that none of his guards touch her, yet he had glared down at her in remorse as he bound her wrists tightly in duct tape.

"Why do you make me do this to you, Hermione? Do you enjoy causing me this agony? Did your mother and I raise you to be such an insolent young woman? You were supposed to carry on the family business some day, but look at you. Rebelling against your father's wishes. Disregarding my authority. You have broken your mother's heart. I give you one last chance. Apologize now, and be forgiven."

She turned her head shyly to the side, and then spit furiously in his face. "You took me away from the only place I've ever felt at home, the only place I didn't bear the onus of being your daughter. I would die rather than apologize to the likes of you."

Mr. Granger slapped his daughter sharply across her cheek.

"So be it. You are _no child of mine_."

He stalked from the room, slamming the heavy metal door behind him. Hermione heard the bolt close, and a key lock. The sound rang through the small attic space, resonating lost hope and abandoned dreams, with the finality of a coffin lid slamming shut.

"So be it", she whispered to the empty room.

She tried to ignore the sudden, dark fear in the back of her mind that she would be trapped forever in this empty place.

* * *

Neville Longbottom woke up in the hospital wing under Mme. Pomfrey's hard stare. He knew instinctively that something was very wrong.

"Hermione..?"

"She's gone", Madam Pomfrey replied coldly. "I suggest that you don't speak of her… you won't find many in this castle who like to hear that name right now."

"Why? What has happened?" Neville frenziedly demanded. His heart thudded against his ribcage.

"She is dead to us. She's back with those muggle criminal scum. She should never have come to Hogwarts… She should have stayed with her own kind."

Neville lurched forward violently and vomited over the side of his four post hospital bed.

"Not Hermione," he whispered, "she can't be gone."

He vowed silently to find her, wherever she was, whatever had happened to her. He would not rest till she was safe, and would do whatever it took to right this heinous wrong.

* * *

Draco Malfoy leaned nonchalantly against a wall, smoking a Dr. Filibuster cigarette. It emitted puffs of purple smoke, adding the melancholy air about him. Pansy Parkinson approached him coyly, with her pug face.

"What's wrong Drakey? Not thinking about that awful commotion that that mudblood started yesterday, are you? Good riddance, what a terror _she_ was."

Draco fixed his forget-me-not eyes upon her with such utter disdain and contempt that she visibly trembled.

"Yes, quite a commotion", he merely said in reply. He flicked the sparking cigarette onto the dead grass at his feet, and ground in into the dirt with unnecessary force.

"Good riddance indeed", he said, yet his voice sounded strangely dull and lifeless.

"Draco," she whined plaintively.

But he did not so much as look at her. With a sweep of his black robes, he turned and stalked away. She watched his black robes until they vanished into the pinpricks of her horizon.

* * *

**Well, I didn't get much reviews and the 1s I got were really really mean so I asked my mom to read the story and she said it got real bad and helped me write this next part. So I hope you like it better and don't hate me so much! XDXDXD so please please PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**PART SEVEN: BLOOD ON HER HANDS**

**

* * *

**Hermione couldn't stop thinking of Draco. Tied up in her father's mansion, an exile, despised by her friends, she couldn't stop touching herself and thinking of Draco Malfoy. She was very bored. 

But it was then the fireplace magically flared to life, and suddenly in tumbled Dobby.

"Why is Hermione Granger here?"

"Oh, Dobby!" she cried, flinging her arms around him. "I've been kidnapped!"

"Dobby will rescue Hermione!"

"No, Dobby," she said, drawing herself to her full height and staring down at him proudly. "I will rescue _myself._"

"Dobby's very sad," Dobby lamented, then vanished into the fireplace.

* * *

Draco gazed listlessly out the window. Funny how he'd never appreciated the mudblood until he'd lost her forever. 

"Oh, if only her father wasn't a ruthless gangster," he said in a melancholy voice.

"Draco…"

Pansy's voice lilted through the smoke-filled room. She was taking a puff of an opium pipe. In Draco's state of depression, she'd dragged him into a depraved downward-spiral of drug-use and sexual licentiousness.

"Come smoke some opium," Pansy said. "And then have sex with me and a few other people at the same time."

Draco sighed, a single tear dripping down his cheek.

"Alas, what have I become?... Hermione, please come back to Hogwarts."

* * *

Hermione was dreaming of Draco again, and woke up hot and bothered. "My blonde stallion," she whispered. "How I miss you and your throbbing manhood." 

Suddenly a loud crack resounded through the air, and there stood Tom the inkeeper.

"Hermione!" he cried, waking her up with a jerk. "I heard what happened! I'm here to rescue you!"

"I barely know you, freakshow," Hermione snapped. "And I shall rescue myself.!"

Sadly Tom apparated away.

* * *

"I hate to admit it," Ron said, "But I miss Hermione, however much of a scumbag she actually was." 

"I hate to admit it, but so do I," Harry whispered.

* * *

Hermione awoke with a scream when suddenly Draco Malfoy appeared before her. 

"I couldn't stand it anymore, Hermione!" Draco screamed. "I miss you, so dreadfully much!"

"OH, DRACO!"

They fell into each other's arms, kissing and hugging.

"We'll run away together. To hell with all who despise you for being a mudblood!" Draco declared.

"That we will!... But first I must rescue myself."

"Oh, okay."

Draco left. Hermione climbed out the window and passed Neville, impaled on one of the big tree branches. He'd obviously fallen in some foolish attempt to rescue her.

"Poor Neville…" she said sadly.

Then she reached the ground and disapparated to her destiny… Her destiny with Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
